


【超蝙超】神说

by Bond_Sevensins



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bond_Sevensins/pseuds/Bond_Sevensins
Summary: “不要事事都问理由。”





	【超蝙超】神说

**Author's Note:**

> （电影超+蝙）
> 
> （大多是老爷主观视角，所以突出了点意识混乱的感觉）
> 
> (Enjoy :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

/*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“我...很...抱歉...” 

他说话时隐约听见血泡在喉中破裂。韦恩紧抓着超人的胳膊，在无焦的视线中感到自己好像抓住了一个遥远的虚影。   
“嘘....”他又隐约听见他说。   
他依旧感到寒冷，寒冷又麻木，汩汩涌出的血液带走他的热量和知觉。他抓着超人的手向下滑了几寸，又颤抖地攥紧。   
“不用再道歉了。”撒在蝙蝠侠血迹斑斑脸上的阳光说。   
   
布鲁斯的周身忽然开始变得暖和。他贪婪地喘息了几口。自八岁之后，太阳就再也没有这样温柔的味道了。   
   
“都会没事的。”妈妈在他耳边轻声呢喃。   
   
而下一秒，他惊呼着嘶吼出声。   
  


   
01.   


   
父亲告诉他，神在第一日创造了光，而在第六日创造了人。   
布鲁斯韦恩是个有些尖刻的孩子。他记得父亲不曾信教，就追问起这条莫名其妙的教义。   
而父亲回答，他只是单纯喜欢这个说法。   
   
托马斯韦恩没能等到儿子成长到能够接受一切的年纪。   
   
等韦恩家的长子活的比父亲还要年长后，地球上就真的迎来了一位神明。   
   
说笑的。即使众人皆言怪物是位神明，韦恩也有着众人皆醉的清醒。   
   
...伪神。   
   
他冷笑着从侮辱怪胎的涂鸦前经过，心里却已经狠狠扼住那个异类的喉咙。   
   
...布鲁斯做到了，他做到了。   
一种类似喜悦的疯狂贯穿了他的五脏六腑。韦恩自认骄傲地在伪神的脸上留下了伤疤，如果这样做可以保护他所剩不多认为珍贵的东西，那么杀神又有何难？   
   
那把闪着光芒的长矛映亮超人痛苦的脸。下一秒，它贯穿了怪物的身躯。毁灭日和神子在韦恩的脑中眼前交替不停。那个他曾认为是伪神的外星人呕出鲜血，好像燃尽生命一般用胸膛一点点剐蹭着尖利的骨刺。超人撕心裂肺的呼喊，神也终于落下神坛。   
   
这不是你一直想要的吗？韦恩站在他墓前问着自己，死灰般的笑容好像面容上出现的裂痕。   
胸口突如其来地抽痛中他错乱地丢下手中的鲜花，咣当落地的巨响就像他丢下的是些别的什么。他的胃和心脏针刺似的绞在一块，寒意席卷了他的全身。韦恩趔趄着摔倒，牙关战栗中，他汗涔涔的手依旧紧抓着肯特冰冷的墓碑。 

   
02.   
 

“韦恩先生？”   
他回过头，双眼有些失神。   
“放松，你可以相信我。”   
金发的心理医生说。   
   
“...相信？”他皱起眉，迷茫地嗫嚅。   
“怎么了，先生？”   
“...”布鲁斯手指的骨节露出失血的白色。   
“抱歉。” 

   
03.   
 

“布鲁斯。”那个声音呼唤着，“布鲁斯。”   
他无法抑制地嘶吼，灼烫的热视线直直穿进伤口，烙着裸露在外的肌肉。剧痛让韦恩拼命反抗着，像溺死般剧烈地咳喘。冷汗好似从未存在过似的溶入了下坠的深潭，好像他最后的咆哮也要在这个世界上慢慢消失。   
刹那间他看到熹微晨光中躺在手里的药片，水泥地面上沾血的珍珠，神子眼中的火光和埋在阴影里的笑容。   
   
“救救我的母亲。”   
“救救玛莎。”   
   
“克，”蝙蝠侠喘着，“克拉克，克拉克。”   
“听我说，布鲁斯。”超人露出慌乱而宽慰的笑，“别乱动。血已经止住了，但你必须保持清醒，你能做到的，再加把劲啊。”   
“玛莎，”蝙蝠侠好像失去了组织语言的能力，“玛莎？”   
“妈很安全，她在等你。”克拉克说着托起布鲁斯的脖颈，“听我说...”   
话语又渐渐开始变得模糊。   
韦恩的头向后仰去，顶住了坚硬的地面。 

   
04.   
 

“我不断梦见我杀掉了他。”韦恩慢慢地说着，阿尔弗雷德擦拭桌子的手停了下来。   
   
他亲手将长矛扎进他的心脏，在手腕转动中看着他难以置信的惊恐眼神。   
韦恩顺着他的视线看向站在自己身后捂住嘴巴，又跪倒在地的玛莎，在神子母亲破碎的哭喊声中颤抖着紧攥住剧烈跳动的心脏。可他低头才发现，他牢牢抓住的只有嵌满划痕的铠甲。   
 

他夺走了一位母亲的孩子。

他变成了怪物，变成了杀死自己父母的恶徒。他做着与当年同样残酷的事，却一股脑认为自己是为了所爱的一切。

   
“他有家人。”韦恩语调冷冷，嘴唇却颤着。   
小布鲁斯拼命地奔跑。   
“有人在等他。”他又说。   
火光中被护在身下的玛莎肯特看着他点头，说:“我知道。”   
   
“呃啊啊！”   
   
他依旧赤裸上身拉着似有千斤重的缆绳，在雨下般的汗珠流过鼻尖时咆哮出声。   
我才是准备牺牲的那个人，我才是只能求而不得的那个人。   
他看着拥有自己梦寐以求的所有的红披风，想着神子母亲的笑容，徒劳的哭喊着。   
   


05.  


神无法定义人性，人性同样也无法定义人性。

他在寂静的夜色中缓缓落上大宅的窗沿，沾着汗水的白衬衫有尘世温柔的味道。

“你说我比你更有人性，这样是不公平的。”克拉克蹲下来盯着沉默不动的布鲁斯，就像猫咪盯着沉眠时打鼾的旅人，“我从小在这里长大，认为自己无疑是这个世界的一员。”

他又顿了一下，补充道：“……即使格格不入。我知道自己有比人类还强大的力量。我放弃还击，可我从没放弃反抗。”

韦恩揣在口袋里的手握紧了。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克又说着，“我知道你跟我是一样的。看着我，跟我去见见妈。不必……”

“不是人人都像你。”韦恩徒然开口，“我就是失去了控制，就是想要让你的血染红你脚下的土地。”

他的声音有些嘶哑。

“停止为我的过失寻找借口…！”韦恩无意间提高了音量，“停止把我的过错归结得这样高尚！”

沉默在空寂的宅中回荡。

“……可你是想保护这个世界。”克拉克抬头，“你是真心的。”

韦恩家的长子终于回过头，垂在额前的发丝轻轻地颤着。

“你为什么从没对世人倾诉？”布鲁斯几乎是在冲他咆哮，“为什么不曾提起过自己的童年？”

超人跳下窗沿，迈步走到布鲁斯面前。

“因为你也未曾袒露过自己的一切。”  


06.  


可我不是神明，超人说。  
蝙蝠侠垂下眼睛紧盯着自己的脚尖，执拗地缄默着。  
既然神子并不承认，那么他就把这个想法默默藏在心里。  
酣战过后的黎明，超人轻阖双眼，缓缓飞上天空。他与朝阳一同升起，在第一道阳光刺破山涧时张开双臂，仿若要去拥抱整个世界。  
蝙蝠侠看着飘飞的鲜红披风，眼里满是神子光中的背影。  
他理解了一双双伸出的手，一颗颗喜悦的心，一次次前赴后继的追随。可他只是仰望着，没有表露出任何。

——蝙蝠是无法见光的。

他沉溺于克拉克坚定的双眼，温柔的抚摸和孩子气的笑容，可他每每只是点头离开。克拉克在抬手挽留，他却连眼角余光也不停分毫。

超人的职责是保护世界，而他的职责是保护超人。   
他知道自己身为肉体凡胎还不够格，也知道英雄的强大根本不需要他来保护，但韦恩仍时刻做好了准备。  
因为他知道克拉克不仅仅只是超人，而他却一直如此。  
只是一直如此而已。  


07.  


他的额头上淌下温热的溪流。  
韦恩抬头时铁锈的味道流进他的嘴巴。他呆呆地看着到处忙活给他包扎的超人，一道伤口从左眉跨到鼻梁。

“你……”

“啊！”

超人一把擦去流到鼻尖的鲜血，惊喜地望着布鲁斯。

“谢天谢地，你醒了！”

他依旧愣着。

“别离开我，布鲁斯。”超人说，“不要乱动。我就在这，别去任何地方。我们会回家的，你有我的保证。”

他费力地咽下一口腥味，才开口道：“氪石？”

“是，”超人回答，“刚才咱们掉下来的时候还没事，这会开始流血了。”

他又抹了一把脸：“小问题。”

深井中沉默了一会。

“嗨，你还记得没？”超人一边给他包着伤口，一边笑着讲：“之前妈请你们去家里做客，使劲塞你西蓝花吃的时候？你鼓着腮帮子，是一直不肯承认你蛀牙了吧？”

超人忍着笑，手上的动作却加快了，“阿尔弗雷德先生才是深藏不露的。和你斗智斗勇这么多年，还是更胜一……”

“你走吧。”

蝙蝠侠的声音在空寂的深坑中回荡。

“抱歉……？”

“你走吧。”韦恩又说。

超人皱眉深深地呼了几口气，低头继续为他缠着绷带。

而韦恩闷哼一声，猛地挣扎一下，甩开了超人的手。

“滚开！”他尽力咆哮着，伤口好像又裂开了，“离开这。”

超人缄默了一会，又慢慢拿起了被甩在一边的绷带。

“我记得，”韦恩的声音有些沙哑，“上次任务的时候，我在附近安装了些爆破炸弹。爆破装置就在我的战服里。”

他不得不停下来喘了一会，而超人默默不言。

“爆炸会制造一个地道，可是敌人马上就会发现。那个时候你必须先行离开。”

“那你呢？你知道你现在是没法乱动的。”超人低着头问，阴影遮盖了他的面容。

“别管我。”韦恩暴躁地说着，“这样的情况，我们不可能两人都全身而退。”

超人的手依旧不停。

“你听见了……”

“闭嘴！”超人暴怒地低吼，连双眼都凶狠地张大。

韦恩咬紧牙关，他颤抖地将手伸进战服，隐约摸到了那个装置。

而超人却比他更快。克拉克几乎是刹那之间就扯开了他已撕裂的战服，粗暴地从他手中抢过那个小小的遥控。下一秒，碎裂的按钮便躺在地下，冒着微弱的火花。

“你还不明白吗！”韦恩意识模糊地认为自己的忍耐到达了极限，“你根本不是神！你只是个自大狂妄的外星人，你只是个老糊涂在安息日造出的半吊子。你不是无所不能，有什么能耐觉得自己可以拯救一切？”

“我有信心为之一试。还有，我从没听说过你信教啊。”超人按着他的手，边包扎边反驳。

韦恩心里忽然隐隐惊慌起来。

“他们，”他不顾一切地叫着，“他们有氪石！”

“我认真听讲了，先生。”超人皱眉，指指他前额的伤痕。

“不。”韦恩开始努力地想要推走他，“不。”

“我说了我会带你回家，有人在等我们。”克拉克露出微笑。

“你是个混蛋。”蝙蝠侠挣扎起来，“你有没有想过如果像上次一样失去你，世界会变得怎么样？”

超人的手停了一下。

好的，就快好了。

“地球差一点，差那么一点就要沦陷了，若不是有你。”韦恩急促地说，“世界可以没有我。但是你，你。你不知道你的存在意味着什么。”

“对你，还是对这个世界？”超人歪头。

布鲁斯噎住了。

“你不会认真的以为我只有这么点能耐吧，布鲁斯先生？”超人将绷带系了一个结。

“在你眼里，我不一直都是那位比肩神明的存在吗？”

超人抬手盖上布鲁斯的双眼，轻抚着布鲁斯的胸膛。

“不。”韦恩颤抖地说，“不。”

克拉克站了起来，摩挲着前额结痂的伤口。

“只要我下定决心，就算最深的恐惧也无法阻止我。”

布鲁斯无力再开口说一个字。他记得父亲所讲的故事里，老人总告诉小孩子们，不能在冰冷的风雪里陷入沉睡。而现在面对曜日，布鲁斯却有了安心入眠的念头。

“现在，神说。”

超人一跃而起，连大地都为之震颤。

深渊的闭口隆隆鸣响。刹那之间，阴影被摔下地面的阳光尽数驱散。

绿色隐隐在布鲁斯眼前氤氲开来。而在那一瞬间之后，天光便恢复了本相。

布鲁斯终于睁开眼，而深渊的入口已变成了飘飞的红蓝。光中那战斗的身影，仿若太阳真正拥有了颜色。

逆光而立的身影仰着头，披风在身后扬起。

“神说，要有光。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


不知为何，布鲁斯就是从那开始喜欢上了这个句子。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
“他与朝阳一同升起，在第一道阳光刺破山涧时张开双臂，仿若要去拥抱整个世界。”  



End file.
